The present invention relates generally to brake apparatus for rail cars, and more specifically to truck mounted brake apparatus.
Truck mounted brakes throughout the railroad industry include either a double actuator system as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,507 or a single actuator system as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,874 and 5,495,921. In all three of these systems, the actuator rods extend through holes in the bolster of the truck. The primary and secondary beams are unitary cast iron beams. The beams are U-channeled having a vertical base and two horizontal walls extending therefrom. The actuator or actuators are mounted to the vertical base and the actuator rods are mounted and extend through openings also in the vertical base.
Another example of a truck mounted brake having a single actuator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,980 and 4,653,812. By moving the actuator rods outside of the center section, they pass under the bolster of the truck and no holes through the bolsters are required. The brake beams are shown as having a rolled steel center channel section with end sections having cast brake shoe heads and projecting guide feet bolted to the center section. As with the previous unitary beams, the channeled portion is generally U-shaped having a vertical base wall with two opposed horizontal walls extending therefrom.
There is a continuous drive to reduce the cost, size and weight of the truck mounted brake.
The present invention is a truck mounted rail brake including at least a primary beam having a hollow center section and a pair of end sections with guide feet to be received in the slots of the truck and a brake shoe thereon. The end sections are slidable within the center section between an extended and a contracted position and removable fasteners lock the end sections in their extended position. The center portion includes at least one channeled element having a horizontal base and two vertical walls. The center portion may also include at least two opposed channel elements, each having a horizontal base and two vertical walls drawn by the fasteners. The brake actuator is supported by the primary beam and preferably by the end sections.
A second brake beam may be included also having a hollow center section with a pair of end sections slidable therein and include guide feet and brake shoes on the end sections which are fastened in their extended position to the center section. The second beam also includes at least one channel member having a horizontal base and two vertical walls. Force transmitters, or rods, which extend from the actuator, are connected to the secondary beam. The force transmitters may extend around the truck or through the truck.
A method for moving the brake beam of the present invention from a truck includes unlocking the end portion of the brake beam from the center portion, contracting the end portion into the center portion sufficient to remove the guide foot of the contracted end portion from the truck and finally, moving the contracted end portion with respect to the truck sufficient to remove the other end of the brake beam from the truck. The force transmission elements or rods have to be removed in order to remove the beam.
A method for replacing the brake heads on the truck would also include unlocking an end portion which includes the brake head to be removed from the center portion of the beam, contracting the end portion into the center portion sufficient to remove the brake foot from the truck, moving the contracted end portion with respect to the truck sufficient to remove the contracted end portion from the center portion and finally, extending the contracted end portion from the center portion until it is removed. This allows removal of the end portion without removing the total beam from the truck.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.